


[Podfic] winnings and weddings

by Chantress



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Engagement, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Idiots in Love, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion's Parents Aren't Assholes, M/M, Minor Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Oblivious Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Oblivious Jaskier | Dandelion, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Weddings, competitions, everything is a bit happier and much less serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Jaskier and Geralt have to pretend to be engaged.Surprisingly, it's Geralt's idea.Everything is simultaneously the most hare-brained scheme and the most thorough production in the world.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] winnings and weddings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOneCalledEli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/gifts).
  * Inspired by [winnings and weddings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193979) by [shestepsintotheriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shestepsintotheriver/pseuds/shestepsintotheriver). 



> Podficced for theonecalledeli for ITPE 2020!

**Title:** winnings and weddings  
 **Author:** shestepsintotheriver  
 **Reader:** Chantress  
 **Fandom:** The Witcher  
 **Pairing:** Geralt/Jaskier  
 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Length and format:** 02:17:05, mp3  
 **Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/onz8q6dgyreunmk/winnings_and_weddings.mp3/file)


End file.
